


Self Preservation is Overrated

by theflyingdalek



Series: 00Q Drabbles [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, crap writing, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingdalek/pseuds/theflyingdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q begins to laugh, but he suddenly stops mid laugh, and adopts a rather serious looking face. Bond frowns in return.</p>
<p>"What is it?", Bond asks.</p>
<p>"Moneypenny says that it is hard to keep on loving something that burns you. But you and I know that's bullshit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Preservation is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of drabble. I haven't written established relationship yet, so here you go!

It is a rainy afternoon, one of those once-in-a-lifetime days when both Bond and Q have the day off and happen to be in the same country. They have spent the lazy afternoon in bed, and gray, cold light filters in through the small window near Q's bed.

"That thing is a deathtrap", Bond had growled at the tiny window the first time he had been in Q's bedroom. Bond was only in Q's apartment to be stitched up, and they hadn't even had their first kiss yet.

Q had joked that if Bond hated the window so much, then Bond should find him a new flat. It wasn't until a week later, when Q had spotted Bond flipping through flat advertisements in the paper, did Q smack Bond squarely in the back of the head with the rest of the newspaper and put an end to the whole ridiculous business. 

When he thought about it, Q should have known that he and Bond could have had something much earlier than he ended up realizing it. But Q was always shit at recognizing these things. Moneypenny ended up having to text him footage of Bond flipping out about 005 hitting on Q. That night, Q pushed Bond against a wall and kissed him as fiercely as he could without diverting the attention of the many employees in the room away from their computer screens. 

Now, Bond and Q are both sitting in the bed, half naked and slightly tangled in the sheets. Q hums contently as he types furiously on his laptop while Bond flips through one of the novels that Q has lying around his flat. 

"Are you reading _The Mysterious Benedict Society_?", Q asks incredulously, leaning over to look at the cover.

"Yes, why?", Bond asks, holding back a smile. Bond likes children's books, and this is a particularly good one. Adventures, clever characters, and fun. What wasn't to like?

Q begins to laugh, but he suddenly stops mid laugh, and adopts a rather serious looking face. Bond frowns in return.

"What is it?", Bond asks.

"Moneypenny says that it is hard to keep on loving something that burns you. But you and I know that's bullshit.", Q says with a laugh very different from the one he had before.

" It is the most natural thing in the world to love something until it burns everything out of you.", Q goes on, "The hard part is leaving before that something consumes you whole."

"I've never been very good at that part", Bond admits with a laugh of his own.

"It's called self preservation", Q answers.

"Self preservation is overrated."

Bond turns around to kiss Q lightly on his temple.

"Something tells me that I shouldn't be taking advice about self preservation from you", Q quips.

"You never want to listen to your _something_.", Bond whispers into Q's ear.

Q rolls away from Bond and laughs.

"Really?", he says, "Because my _something_ voice sounds awfully like you."

"Then you should _definitely_ not listen to it", Bond chuckles as he pulls Q closer to himself.


End file.
